Zutara The missing piece
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: zuko has joined team avatar and everyone approves...all but one...katara who zuko is desperate to prove himself to, when they finally reach the breaking point, the truth will finally come out- just a oneshot about zutara a lot more interesting than it sounds i promise please read it and give it a chance :)


**ok so i haven't really written a zutara oneshot (i've written avatar related stories with plenty of zutara in it though lol) and for some reason my zutara feels have been a little high today so here you go, this is based off of a couple episodeds, mainly ,the western air temple, and the southern raiders so some of the dialoge might be familier **

**oh and in advanced, just picture the moment in the crystal catacombs in ba sing se where aang found katara and she walked away from zuko and kind of like looked back at him, as this little piece will be crucial later in the story :)**

**this is just a oneshot so i don't plan to continue it**

**also please review :) i really do love them it makes me want to write more.**

Zuko was settling into one of the air temple rooms

He had to admit to himself after ages of chasing down Aang and his friends it felt weird to be on their side.

But the bigger part of him knew this was the right place for him, and everyone seemed to be accepting him well enough.

Everyone…but one person.

Katara.

He knew she had reason to be so upset with him, the time he'd spent with her in ba sing se would be burned in his memory for life, he'd hurt her, he knew he did, in fact he hadn't been able to go five seconds without her blowing up at him or looking at him with a glare.

Suddenly he saw a shadow move across the wall, he looked up, standing in the doorway to his room was Katara herself, knowing she was probably about ready to yell at him some more he started mentally preparing himself.

He didn't know why but her opinion of him mattered more than anyone else…and right now her opinion wasn't all that great.

"I can see you have someone you want to get off your chest." He started softly. "So whatever it is just come right out and say it." He finished, looking down, her glare was soul crushing.

"One step back, just ONE tiny step back and you'll see just how powerful I can be." She said harshly and left.

She didn't need to tell him what she meant…her message was loud and clear.

Later that night they were sitting around a fire, they had just eaten and were making small talk and joking and laughing.

"You know things are finally starting to feel like old times again." Aang exclaimed, a smile spread across his face.

"If you really want it to feel like old times again I could uh chase you guys around a bit." Zuko said with a laugh.

The others joined in.

Katara was still sitting with her arms folded across her chest, wearing the same glare she'd worn all day.

"Ha, ha." She said sarcastically as she got up and left.

The others were silent for a few seconds but then went back to their chatter.

But Zuko wasn't paying any attention to anything going on around him anymore.

His focus was only on Katara as he got up and started following after her.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" he yelled, a little more harshly than he'd intended.

"What's the matter with ME? You have the nerve to ask WHAT THE MATTER WITH ME IS?" she screamed back at him as she turned to face him.

"I'll tell you just what the matter with me is, I opened up to you, remember? In Ba Sing Se, I opened up and told you exactly how I felt, and I thought something inside you had changed too, but then you turned around and betrayed me, and in the process nearly got Aang killed." She said angrily after a slight pause.

"You don't understand Katara." Zuko replied, his tone softening at the crack he heard in her voice, which he knew meant she was holding back tears.

"What don't I understand Zuko? You had your choice, and you made your choice that day." She yelled back, a few of the tears she'd been trying to hold back starting to trickle down her cheek.

"That's not what I meant." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, fill me in then, what exactly did I miss?" she asked sarcastically.

Finally the emotions inside Zuko snapped.

"I WAS ANGRY OK!" he yelled.

"ANGRY? ANGRY AT WHO?" Katara replied back.

"YOU!" Zuko yelled, his voice breaking a little bit.

The glare on Katara's face dropped a little bit.

"I WAS ANGRY AT YOU OK!" he screamed again.

"What? Why were you angry at me?" Katara asked.

"I opened up to you too, remember? And then you turned away from me."

"What?" Katara asked, slightly confused.

But then she remembered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, or Aang, but I was so angry, so confused, and I never really did do a very good job of controlling my anger…ask anyone." Zuko said slightly softer.

"It's just, I'd opened up to you more than I've opened up to anyone else, and when you're hand touched my cheek I felt something I'd never felt before, so when you walked away from me…it hurt." He finished after a slight pause.

"And I know it doesn't justify what I did bu-"

But Zuko didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, for at that precise second Katara had flung herself into Zuko's arms, pressing her lips against his.

"I'm sorry." She replied after their lips had parted.

Zuko didn't answer, just pressed his lips against hers again.

Finally feeling the missing piece falling into place.


End file.
